DreamLand
by Sultan Peppershaker
Summary: What happens when life suddenly does a 180º on you?
1. Another Day

**Guess who's back?**

**Well, I thought it was about time to write another multiple chapter story, so I'm going to see if I can get back into the swing of things here. Oh, and a thousand points if you know where I got the story's title and why I'm using it… even though you probably won't get it until later. Anyway I hadn't planned on this early of a publish date, but I just got going pretty fast… I'll shut up now.

* * *

**

Turmoil.

That word could very well have described the state of the Teslow residence. Keely, despite her better judgment and mother's orders, had thrown a party when her mother was on a business trip.

Of course, Keely made the classic mistake. Her older sister warned her something bad would happen, but Keely didn't listen. Keely reasoned that if she only asked a few people to come over, things would be easy to control. She had only asked a few people, but once Owen and Tia found out… well, that's probably where things got out of control. People kept flooding to the door… it was pure madness.

"A little help?" Keely shouted, as she ran around the house, trying to clean up. "Mom will be home on **Friday**!"

"Well that gives you," Bonnie said, consulting the calendar, "two days. With luck, you'll be done cleaning up!"

"Shut up and help me!" Keely urged.

"Yeah, no," Ashley muttered. "Besides, this is fun, watching you be all stressed out like this. We might even be able to see you get in trouble!"

"I just-- EEWWWWWWW!"

"What?" Ashley asked, walking to what Keely was looking at.

"Somebody puked in Mom's Lazarus bowl thingy…"

"Okay… maybe I'm willing to help," Bonnie announced. "And it's not a Lazarus bowl, it's some ancient wishing bowl. Mom's into all that spiritual crap, remember?"

"Right," Keely said, picking up the bowl and holding it as far away from herself as humanly possible.

"What could have possibly happened here?" Bonnie asked.

"As long as nobody was on the beds in a horizontal position, I'm happy," Ashley replied.

"How many things could these people have dirtied up?" Bonnie asked, sitting on a coffee table, taking in all the damage caused.

"Or destroyed," Ashley added, and then, as if on cue, the table which Bonnie was sitting on collapsed, and she fell to the ground.

"AARRRRRGGGHHH!" she shouted, looking at the broken legs of the coffee table.

"What?" Keely asked, coming into the room with the thrice-scrubbed wishing bowl.

"Damn coffee table collapsed," Bonnie muttered. "What, were people dancing on top of this thing?"

"Uh… maybe," was Keely's shy reply. "Listen, it'll be no sweat, I'll fix it right up!"

"And when you say you, you mean Phil, right?" Ashley asked, for clarification.

"Oh yeah. You know me." A knock at the door sounded. "I'll get it," Keely said.

She opened the door and Phil stepped in. "Hey, Keely… what happened here? It looks like an earthquake struck here!"

"Could you help me? It was that party last night… it kind of got out of hand…"

"Ah yes, the party… I remember now. Alright, I'll help," Phil mumbled.

"Okay, thanks. And I'll pay for our date on Friday night, alright? To make up for you helping?"

"Well that'd be great, Keely," Phil responded, and he began to help sort everything out.

* * *

**I suggest you review.**


	2. What's Going On?

**Wow. Many reviews I have received. Ten reviews for one chapter. I'm impressed with that, I must say. Now let's see if we can keep those kind of numbers up, eh? Okay, shutting up now.

* * *

**

Ashley and Bonnie came down the stairs, and were astonished to find that the coffee table that had been broken earlier was in pristine condition.

"How did you… fix this?" Bonnie asked, looking at the table.

"Because I'm _that_ good," Phil replied, giving Keely a little wink. Keely smiled back.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I can't stand you two… I really can't, you know?"

"Yes, it does get rather unbearable at times," Ashley muttered.

"What?" Keely asked, as Phil went into the kitchen to get water.

"I can't stand you two," Bonnie repeated. "All the loving and the hugging and the smiling and the secrecy and the--"

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Phil! I can't stand it!"

"I don't know, Bonnie, but it sounds like you're a little… jealous?"

"What? No… well, yeah, but not of you… well, yeah, of you, but it's not like you think."

"What is it then?"

"I'm… it's just that your life is… awesome. You have a boyfriend that you can actually trust, you're in all these clubs… well, basically, your life is perfect."

"Perfect, my ass!" Keely retorted. "How do you figure your life is any different than mine?"

"The boyfriend, for one…"

"I… well, that's right, but… it's not like there's a world of difference. Besides, doing all the stuff I do is hard work… you don't have to do that."

"What?" Bonnie shouted, leaning forward, and placing her hands on the bowl. "Are you implying I don't have to work? Because my life is plenty hard! I'd like to see you try to live my life!"

"That's not what I said," Keely countered. "But if you think my life is any easier than yours, you're wrong," she added, also placing her hands on the wishing bowl, so her face was about two inches from Bonnie's.

Just then, the lights started to flash in the room. Keely and Bonnie looked wildly around in terror, thinking that their mom's ancient spiritual crap was actually doing something. However, Ashley merely crossed the room, and slapped Phil on the back of the head, to get him to stop playing with the light dimmer. "Killjoy," Phil muttered.

"Uh, Phil," Pim said, who apparently had entered during Keely and Bonnie's discussion, "dinner's ready."

"Alright. I'll be right over."

"Good," Pim said, giving a last mischievous glance towards the two blond girls in the room, and then dashing off.

"Listen, I'll see you tomorrow at school, alright?"

"Yeah," Keely nodded. Phil ran out of the house without another word.

* * *

**Okay… from here on out, it'll probably start to get confusing… but, uh, still… it'd be a good idea to review.**


	3. I Am One of Them

**Let the confusion begin!

* * *

**

The next morning, Bonnie's eyes were rather reluctant to open. _Strange_, she thought, looking at her alarm. _I set my alarm for six, not 5:30..._

Deciding that she was just insane, she got to her feet, and shuffled to her closet. She pulled out an outfit, thought, _Hey, this looks hot_, and was about to get changed, when she realized that it wasn't even her outfit.

_Wait a minute… why am I in Bonnie's room?_ she thought. She looked around. Definitely Bonnie's room. She ran a hand through her hair, which was longer than she remembered it being, when she noticed that her nails weren't colored, when she distinctly remembered that she'd painted them just yesterday.

_Something weird is going on, now_, she thought. Her eyes fell on a mirror across the room, and she approached it cautiously, as if it were going to jump at her throat.

She looked at the mirror. Bonnie stood in the reflection.

And that's when she ran out the room. Something wasn't quite right here. _I'm not Bonnie, I'm Keely!_ she thought, throwing the door open to Keely's room.

And, in her bed, Keely lay sleeping. She roughly woke her up, and Keely wiped her eyes. She looked up at her sister and yelped. "What is happening?" she asked, running towards a mirror.

"I think I'm you," Bonnie (or, rather, Keely in Bonnie's body) answered.

Keely looked at herself in the mirror, and shuddered. "But… how… what's going on? I can't be you!"

"What if it was Mom's stupid bowl thingy?" Bonnie asked.

"That's a bunch of spiritual B. S., though…"

"I don't think we should worry about that… we need to worry about… undoing this," Bonnie replied. "Maybe trying the wishbowl again will work!"

So the two ran downstairs, and each placed their hands on the bowl. "What do we say?" Bonnie asked.

Keely thought for a while, and replied, "Maybe just wish for us to be ourselves again…"

So that's exactly what they did. Only nothing happened. And they tried many times. Still, nothing happened.

"Hey, Keely," Ashley said, tying a necktie around her neck.

"Hey," Bonnie replied, then smacked herself in the face.

"Oh, hey," was Keely's delayed reply. Ashley gave them a quizzical look, but said nothing more.

"Listen," Keely hissed in Bonnie's ear, "it's obvious we aren't changing back, so I guess we have to just… try and act as if it's nothing.

"Nothing? This isn't nothing!" Bonnie replied. "This is a very huge something!"

"Well… I have to be you, and you have to be me. It'll be easy… I hope…"

The two mounted the stairs, and got ready to face the day.

* * *

"Okay, these are my classes," Keely said, handing her sister a list of Bonnie's schedules.

"Great. Here are mine… You're in Spanish II? I never even took Spanish!"

"Well then you'll look like an idiot, won't you?" Keely asked. "Alright… I guess we just have to act as if nothing's wrong…"

"Don't worry, it'll be no problem," Bonnie responded.

"You sound pretty confident…"

"I've already taken these classes," Bonnie reminded her. "I'm older than you, remember? Anyway… what's bothering me is that our friends might notice us acting differently… so act natural."

Keely's brow furrowed. "How can you **act **_natural_?" she asked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean, Bonnie… Keely… whoever."

* * *

**Okay… so obviously, when I say "Bonnie" I mean "Keely trapped in Bonnie's body." If you didn't get that, you might want to reread some stuff there…**


	4. Speak For Myself

**Alrighty… so remember. If you're confused, remember that I am too.

* * *

**

Bonnie in Keely's body showed up at Keely's locker, and pulled out the combination Bonnie (or rather, Keely, who was trapped inside Bonnie) had written down for her.

"30... 8... 14," Keely muttered, spinning the lock, and opening the door. "Morning announcements," she muttered, taking out a binder.

"Hey, Keely," a familiar voice said from behind.

Keely turned around to see Phil smiling at her. "So, ready?" he asked, holding up a camera.

"Yeah," Keely replied, waiting for Phil to walk down the hall.

"Why are you standing there?" Phil asked.

"I just… thought… you would lead the way. Okay, whatever." Keely began to randomly walk down a hall, as Bonnie had never set foot in the Video Production lab.

"Keely!" Phil called out. "This way!"

Keely smiled. "Right," she said, and scurried after Phil. Not even ten minutes into the day, and she'd already managed to screw something up.

* * *

Bonnie walked into her first class, when a brown-haired boy stepped in front of her. _Hello, what have we here?_ she thought. _Hopeless crush?_

"Hey, Bonnie," he said, giving her a once-over.

_Well… I _guess _this guy has a hopeless crush on Bonnie_… she deduced.

"Hey," she replied, realizing she didn't know his name. She walked around him, and took a seat on the end of the classroom. The boy sat next to her.

"So, what's up?"

"Not much," she replied, slyly writing out a text message to Keely on her cell phone.

"Oh really? I haven't been up to much, either…" he oozed.

Bonnie quickly took a picture of him with her camera phone and sent it to Keely. When she got the reply, it was as she figured. Brad had a hopeless crush on her, and Bonnie didn't really like him back.

"So do you have a date for the dance yet?"

"Uh, the dance isn't until next month," Bonnie replied.

"So you don't?"

"Well… I'm not really sure if I'm going to go… if you'll excuse me," she said, crossing the room, to sit next to somebody that she noticed as one of Bonnie's friends. Anything to get away from Brad…

"Let me know if you change your mind," he called out.

* * *

"We're on in three, two, one," Phil signaled, counting down.

"Hello, I'm Bo--" Keely stopped. "_Keely_ Teslow, with your morning announcements." She tried to shake off the mistake, and continued with the announcements.

Luckily, that was the only thing she messed up in the announcements. Phil began to slowly pull the camera away, and Keely signed off, saying, "Have a good day! Teslow… out!" and finishing by throwing her pencil at the camera.

"Wow, Keely. That was the best morning announcements we've had in a while," the Video Productions teacher said.

"Oh really?" Keely asked, an eyebrow perked.

"I mean it, Keely. Keep doing whatever you're doing." Keely smiled at this, and she and Phil began to walk to their first hour class.

* * *

Okay, so where did we leave off in _Night_?" Bonnie's English teacher, Mr. Hebert asked (It's a French name, actually. It's pronounced "ay-_bear._" His full name is Herbert Hebert.). "Bonnie. Could you tell us?"

Bonnie looked up. _What?_ she thought. _Bonnie's reading _Night_? I don't remember reading that when I was in her grade…_ "I'm afraid I can't answer that question," she ended up replying.

"Why not, Miss Teslow?"

"Well… as a result of the protagonists beliefs in theology, answering this question goes against my religious principles…" she rambled.

"Oh really?" Mr. Hebert seemed nonplussed. "And why is that?"

"Well, you see," Bonnie stammered, "…I'm of the Latvian Orthodox faith…"

"Alright… Mister Roberts, tell us where we left off."

Bonnie sighed in relief. She had just dodged a bullet.

* * *

"So," Via whispered to Keely in math class. "Has Phil kissed you yet?"

Keely looked at Via, eyes widened. "What makes you think I'm going to tell you?" she asked.

"You tell me everything," Via reasoned.

Keely sighed. "No… it's complicated…"

"He hasn't kissed you yet? How long have you been going out now?"

Damn. She didn't know the answer to that, either. "Don't you know?"

"Well… if anything happens on your date tomorrow night, you'll be sure to tell me, right?"

"Oh yeah…"

* * *

Lunch came, forgivingly, and Keely made her way to the lunchroom. She searched around for Bonnie, but Phil found her first. "Hey, Keely! Great news! Tomorrow's a district inservice day!"

"Really? Great!"

"You know what that means, right? That means we can go out on our date tonight!"

Keely's smile remained plastered on her face, but she stood silent for a beat. "Oh… goody…"

"So see you at seven, right?"

"Yeah… seven."

"Great!" Phil enthused, and walked off to talk with Owen. Keely spotted Bonnie across the cafeteria, and made her way towards her.

"Hey, you," Keely said.

"Hey, me," Bonnie replied.

"Listen, has Phil kissed you yet?" Keely asked.

"Uh… no, why?"

"That's what I told Via… listen, we have a problem. Phil just found out that tomorrow is our day off, and he wants to go on a date tonight!"

"Tonight? But… what if we don't change back in time?"

"That's what I'm worried about!"

"This is bad," Bonnie muttered, biting her bottom lip. "This is incredibly bad."

"You're telling me… and I'm the one that has to go out with him."

Keely and Bonnie shook their heads and went their separate ways.

* * *

**Uh… I don't think there are any mistakes in there… so I think everything came out as intended. Anyway, drop a review. It's quick and painless for you.**


	5. First Date

**Okay… well, nothing to say.

* * *

**

Keely frowned as she looked in the mirror. "I can't believe I have to go on a date with _Phil_…" she muttered.

"I can't believe it either," Bonnie replied. "But… it's not like you can cancel now… he'd be suspicious…"

"Phil's weird," Keely said, rolling her eyes. "I swear there's something going on with him. What kind of person screams at the sight of Jell-O?"

"Phil's normal, he's just… a little unbalanced," Bonnie explained. "He's really great once you get to know him…" she added, a wistful look in her eyes.

"Yeah, right," Keely scoffed. "I don't look forward to this. Just… wake me up when this nightmare is over. Okay?"

"Well… just go, and try to act… well, just do what I would do. Can you do that?"

"No," Keely replied.

"Well try."

Bonnie had to practically shove Keely out the door to get her to go on her date.

"Bonnie?" Ashley asked, looking at her shut the door behind her.

"Yeah, Ash?" Bonnie said, trying to look innocent.

"Are you…" Ashley walked down the stairs, looking her sister over. She was about to ask if she was alright, but something else passed by her lips. "Are you Keely?"

"What? That's ridiculous!"

"Because you seem pretty damn Keely…"

"I do? I couldn't imagine why…" Bonnie sat down, a panicked look on her face.

"I don't know about you, Bonnie… okay, guess what I saw in school today?"

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Phil kissed Sara Godshaw in the second passing period." Looks of panic, anger, and worry collided on Bonnie's face all at once for a split second, but that was all that Ashley needed. "You ARE Keely! That's it!"

"Look," Bonnie confessed, "I don't know how this happened. I just woke up, and I was in Bonnie's body… and I don't know how to get back into my own body!"

"How could this have happened?" Ashley muttered, looking at Bonnie as if she were some sort of exhibit in the museum.

"You know what I bet it was? I bet it was that stupid wishing bowl… we wanted to trade places, so the bowl did it for us!"

"Please," Ashley muttered, "if anybody but Mom bought it… maybe. But that's not just any old junk, that's _Mom's_ old bowl. It's not the reason."

"Yeah, I guess so…"

"So wait a minute," Ashley said. "If you're in her body… then is she--"

"Yeah, she's in my body," Bonnie answered, sighing heavily. "Off with Phil."

* * *

"You look beautiful," Phil said to Keely.

Keely forced herself to smile. She caught a glimpse of Lloyd hunched over something, but was unable to see that something, as Phil shut the door and they went to his car to drive off to the park.

The ride was a short but awkward and silent one. Keely didn't start any conversations, and only answered with one-word responses.

When they arrived, they walked a short distance to a large tree, and sat under it for a while, on a blanket Phil had prepared. "See, Keely, we don't need SkyAks or anything fancy to have a nice date…"

"What?" Keely asked. She rubbed her ear, as she thought she'd just heard the word 'SkyAks,' which wasn't a word at all.

"Nothing, Keel," he said. "Nothing." He scooted a bit closer to her, and she had to use every ounce of self-control in every fiber of her being to not scoot away from him. "Having a good time?" he asked.

_Oh, crap… okay, what would Keely say?_ she thought. "Yeah," she said. "I'm… I'm having a great time with you, Phil." _Oh, jeez, I hope that wasn't too much…_

"Glad to hear it," Phil said, smiling, looking skyward.

_Okay… I don't think he suspects anything…_

Keely looked over at Phil, thinking, trying to judge him. _Hm… I don't think I'll have to worry about anything… well, maybe if he drives me home and goes to the door… the front porch is the most dangerous spot… other than that, I shouldn't have to worry about him kissing_

But Keely's thoughts were cut short, as Phil leaned over and planted his lips on hers.

* * *

"WHAT?" Bonnie shouted.

"He kissed me," Keely replied lamely.

"Well what was it like?"

Keely made a face. "It was like a kiss? What, do you want a reenactment?"

"No," Bonnie said, her hands flying up, "I don't need a reenactment."

"Well then stop talking…"

"I can't believe it. I finally get to kiss Phil and I'm not even there!"

"Yeah, well, life has a funny way of doing that," Keely replied, giving Bonnie a sympathetic pat on the back.

The phone rang, and Bonnie picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Bonnie, is Keely there?" Phil asked.

"Yeah," Bonnie replied lamely, and handed the phone to her sister.

"'lo?" Keely said.

"Hey, Keely, my dad says that the northern lights are supposed to show in British Columbia tomorrow night."

"And?"

"Well, do you want to see them?"

"Uh… hate to break it to you, but British Columbia is in Canada."

"Oh, no problem, we'll take the SkyAk."

There was that word again. "Could… could you hold on one second?"

"Sure."

Keely knocked on Bonnie's door. _You've got some 'spleening to do, Keely_, Keely thought.

* * *

**Okay… so that was fast. I guess. Whatever. Review, so I have something to do with my life.**


	6. Untitled

**So, sorry it took so long to update this thing… I don't know why, but I wasn't able to get anything done over the past two days. Anyway, I'll just shut up now.

* * *

**

"Yeah?" Bonnie asked, opening the door.

"Um… why does Phil keep saying words that I know don't exist?"

_Oh no… not good_, Bonnie thought. She had completely forgotten that Phil might mention future gadgets to Keely. "Like what?" she asked, meekly.

"SkyAk, for one. There's more, though, like--"

"Could you… give me the phone?"

"Sure," Keely said, handing Bonnie the phone.

"Yeah, Keely's going to have to get back to you on that one, Phil," she said. "Yeah, call back tomorrow. No, it's complicated, see? Just… no I'll go over there. You don't need to come over. O… okay, bye."

"What are you doing?" Keely asked.

"Something I should've done before," Bonnie replied, slipping on a jacket. Keely raised an eyebrow as Bonnie slipped out the front door, but did nothing more.

Keely sat down in the living room, next to Ashley. "Hey there, Keely," she said. "Or Bonnie, I guess I should say…"

"Huh?" Keely asked.

"Bonnie told me all about your little situation." Somehow, Keely wasn't surprised. "Or… Keely did… wait. I'm confused," Ashley said, furrowing her brow and looking skyward.

"Bonnie told you," Keely said. "Call her Bonnie… that's what everyone else will when they see her…"

"Okay. Glad you know the rules of that," Ashley muttered. "So this must be pretty awkward for you…"

"Yeah it is…" Keely muttered. "I mean, I had to kiss _Phil_…"

"You know what the weirdest thing about him is? He looks like he has something to hide all the time."

"You've noticed that too?" Keely asked. "I always thought I was the only one."

"Yeah, and Keely… that is… the real… Keely… insists that there's nothing going on with him. That's what makes me so suspicious. Because that means that she's probably hiding it too…"

"That's the weird thing…"

"I say you go over there," Ashley said, smirking. "Do it…"

Keely smiled deviously. "I just might do that… but regardless, I can't do it tonight… I'm too tired to do anything."

"If I had to be Keely, I'd be exhausted too," Ashley quipped. Keely cracked a smile.

"I guess I'd better rest up anyway… tomorrow is going to be quite something…"

"Yeah, just pop in tomorrow… don't tell him at all…"

"Got it," Keely said, smirking. She thought of her plan a bit more, and then went up to her bedroom.

Maybe she'd wake up in her own body the next morning…

* * *

**Hm… okay, short chapter. Whatever… I'll just start on the next chapter… as long as you guys review, that is…**

**Well, off to the dentist I merrily skip...**


	7. Shut Up And Smile

**Sorry, I've been MIA for the past… like, five days, but… it's not my fault. Really it's not... also, the lousy site was acting up on me, so that also delayed the release of this chapter. Murphy's Law runs my life.

* * *

**

She hoped she'd wake up in her own body… No such luck. She woke up to find she was still stuck in Keely's body, and sighed.

"Uh…" Bonnie muttered, sticking her head in the room, "…are we ever going to get to be in our own bodies again?"

"If there is a God in heaven," Keely muttered, looking at her in the mirror. The phone rang, and Keely picked it up. "Talk to me," she said.

"Keely, it's Phil. Listen, something awesome has happened."

"What is it?"

"I… just come over here." A dial tone sounded, and Keely shrugged.

"I guess I have to go over to Phil's," she muttered.

"Why?" Bonnie asked, suspiciously.

"He didn't say…" Without another word, Keely left the house.

"Oh… crap…" Bonnie muttered, and dashed out the back door, taking a shortcut to Phil's house.

* * *

Keely knocked on the Diffy's front door, and Phil answered it. "Keely! You're here…" He motioned for her to come in, and she walked past him…

Meanwhile, Bonnie emerged in the Diffy's back yard, and knocked on the back door. Barb opened it. "Hey, Bonnie," she greeted, "what brings you out here?"

"Is Phil here?" she puffed. "I need to talk to him."

* * *

"So what is this thing I needed to see?" Keely asked.

"Come on," Phil said, beckoning her into the dining room. Lloyd was hunched over something, and greeted Keely. She tried to see what he was working on, but couldn't quite tell what it was. Whatever it was, it was flashing.

"Uh, Mom?" Phil asked, "where did you put the… thing?" Phil asked, making a hand gesture.

"What are you working on, Mr. Diffy?" Keely asked. He was about to answer, when Barb told Phil that she put the thing he was asking for in his room. So Phil grabbed Keely's wrist, and pulled her upstairs after him.

"Okay," he said, picking an envelope off of his desk, "you're going to freak when you see this…" He took two slits of paper out of the envelope, and Keely took them in her hands.

"No… way…" Keely muttered.

"Backstage passes," Phil muttered, a smirk on his face.

"How did you get these?" Keely asked.

"Wasn't easy…" Phil muttered.

Keely couldn't believe it. Third row back, center section… backstage passes? It was a shame she almost definitely wouldn't be able to see it for herself… she'd probably be switched back by then, right?

"Next Friday, huh?" she asked.

"I knew you'd love it…"

"It's incredible… I mean, after we missed Festapalooza last year, I thought I was screwed, but… wow…" She remembered to say that she had missed Festapalooza, even though Bonnie had gone. Then again, how could she forget, after making fun of her for looking for a dog?

"You're amazing," Keely said, looking at Phil. "Simply amazing."

"Well, I try my best," he said, popping his collar.

Damn. Now Keely was in a fix… she knew she had to act like Keely… and Keely would kiss Phil if something like this happened… so, she screwed her courage to the sticking place, and kissed him right on the lips.

Ironically enough, that was when Bonnie entered the room. The two didn't seem to notice her, and Bonnie had to remind herself that Phil loved her so much that he was kissing another woman, and not that he was cheating on her.

"Oh," Phil muttered, awkwardly, when they separated. "Hey, Bonnie."

"What did you have to show her?" Bonnie asked, fervently.

Keely smiled, raising an eyebrow. "Festapalooza tickets," she muttered, holding them under Bonnie's nose.

Oh… well there went Bonnie's theory. She thought he was going to show her some new futuristic gadget… but that clearly wasn't the case.

"Oh," Bonnie muttered. "Never mind, then."

"Phil's so amazing," Keely purred, putting her arms around him. She figured that Bonnie wouldn't like her putting her arms around her boyfriend, and she was right. She saw Bonnie visibly affected by the action. So she pulled herself right up against him. "I don't know what I'd do without him," she added.

"Well that's… great," Bonnie muttered through clenched teeth, and left without another word.

"Your sister's really weird," Phil said, unaware that he was actually referring to his own girlfriend.

"Yeah, she really is…"

* * *

**Yeah… again, sorry about the MIA thing, but… if you review, I'll know you don't hate me.**


	8. Truth of My Youth

**Okay, glad to see that you guys don't hate me. Anyway, again, sorry about the lack of updates… but, onward and upward! Onward and up--

* * *

**

It was lunchtime, and Bonnie was in the lavatory, washing her hands, when she saw Keely run in. "Hey, me," Bonnie said. Keely made a noise, but apparently had a mouthful of water. Bonnie watched on in curiosity as Keely stuck her head under the soap dispenser, and squirted soap straight into her mouth. She then quickly shook her head side to side, and spit it all out into the sink.

"What… the hell… was that?" Bonnie asked.

"Jeez, Phil kissed me, what do you think?" Keely replied. Bonnie sighed.

"So now we're up to three times?" Keely nodded. "You suck!" Bonnie said, giving her sister a little shove. "I can't take this anymore!"

Before Keely could stop her from doing anything rash, Bonnie dashed out the door, and began to hunt for Phil.

Soon enough, she found him, wandering down the hall. She pulled him into an empty classroom.

"Am I being kidnapped?" he asked.

"Listen, I have something to tell you," Bonnie muttered, looking for anyone who might be eavesdropping. "I'm not who you think I am."

"So you're not a government spy?" Phil quipped.

"Cut the crap," she snapped. "I mean… I'm not Bonnie."

"What? That's poppycock. Have you been doing heroin?" Keely often heard from Bonnie that Phil thought she did heroin whenever she acted strangely. She hated that about him. She also hated the phrase, 'poppycock.'

"No, I'm Keely… in Bonnie's body." Phil looked nonplussed. "I'm dead serious! When I stole the New-Ager from you and turned myself 25, Hackett started to come on to me. So then you pretended to be my baseball player boyfriend, but turned yourself into a crotchety old man," she explained hurriedly.

"Holy cannoli, you are Keely…" he muttered. "Wait… then who have I been kissing the past few days?"

"All Bonnie," Bonnie said. "All three times."

"Jiminy jilickers…" Phil muttered.

"How did this even happen? I don't…"

"What?" Bonnie asked, after a beat.

"Pim," Phil hissed.

Bonnie's eyes perked up, and the two started hunting for Pim. They found her at her locker, shiftily looking about. "What are you doing here, dorkboy?" Pim asked.

"Change them back!" Phil said. "I know what you did to both of them! Now undo it and change them back!"

"What are you talking about?" Pim asked, putting a disgusted look on her face.

"Pim…" Phil said, in a warning tone.

"I really have no idea what you're talking about!" Pim protested.

Phil sighed, and took out the WIZRD. He hit a few buttons, and aimed it at Pim. "Did you switch Keely and Bonnie?" he asked.

"No," Pim answered.

Phil frowned. "That's weird… the truth ray didn't even change her answer… she really didn't switch you two…"

"Then what did?" Bonnie asked. "I need to be Keely again!"

"And I need you to be Keely again…" Phil muttered. "The last thing I need is for you two to unexpectedly switch back without me realizing it, and then inadvertently letting Bonnie know that I'm from the future." Phil's eyes widened, as he realized maybe that was just what had happened. "Keely? Is that still you?" he asked, shaking her by the shoulders.

"Argh, yes!" she said, removing his hands from her shoulders. "Cool it…"

"Just making sure…" Phil muttered.

"Well… just try and think of what could have possibly caused this to happen, okay? I don't want to be stuck like this forever…"

"I'll try, Keely… I'll try…"

The two went their separate ways down the hall, still as clueless as to what had happened as they were before.

* * *

**Uhhh… so this is the part where you press that button and review.**


	9. Call and Answer

**Alright, this story is starting to get on my last nerve… rrr… so this chapter will be short. I'm going to be honest.

* * *

**

"So, you're sure it wasn't just a WIZRD malfunction?" Bonnie asked Phil on the phone.

"Yeah, the truth ray doesn't work, and Pim doesn't even know where the Insta-Morph is."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. I don't know, Keely, I think that this has nothing to do with my future technology."

"But it has to!" Bonnie whined. "This kind of thing doesn't happen because of Mom's stupid wishing bowl!"

Bonnie heard a tone, and told Phil to hold on while she took the other call. "Hey, Bonnie?" a boy asked on the other end.

"Yeah, who is this?"

"It's Andy Atchison," the boy responded. Bonnie yanked Keely's arm as she walked by, as he pressed on. "Listen, I was wondering if you'd want to go on a date with me tonight…"

"Andy Atchison asked you on a date," Bonnie said, a look of questioning on her face.

"Ooh! Say yes say yes say yes!"

"I dunno…" Bonnie muttered.

"I didn't ruin your relationship with Phil…" Keely pleaded.

"Yeah, tonight would be great," Bonnie said, and Keely started dancing. "Yeah, great. Okay, bye." She switched back to Phil's line, and asked, "So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know… I just don't know what could be causing this to happen… you didn't have any Chinese food, did you?"

"No," Bonnie said. "We ruled that out a while ago…"

"Okay… well, I'll let you know if anything happens…" Phil said, with an air of defeat about him.

He hung up the phone, and Lloyd asked him to go get his toolbox out of the garage.

"Alright," Phil sighed, and walked out to the garage. A strange funk came from there. Clearly, Curtis hadn't cleaned up in a while.

So Phil looked for Lloyd's toolbox, and eventually found it, stashed next to the Insta-Morph. Phil yawned, picked it up, and closed the door.

He set the toolbox on the table, then his eyes widened. "Oh, scraps!" he shouted.

* * *

**Okay… so review. Make my hours of effort worthwhile.**


	10. Sitting, Waiting, Wishing

**Seriously, this story is beginning to annoy me. But… I must finish…

* * *

**

Bonnie smiled at Andy as he walked her up to the door.

"I had a great time," Bonnie said, with a smirk.

"Yeah, so did I," Andy said.

Bonnie could feel the tension building… which was probably going to mean one of two things.

* * *

Meanwhile, Keely was on the phone with Phil. "Is Keely there?" 

"Uh…"

"I mean, Bonnie."

"Well this is… Keely…"

Phil sighed, and pressed a few buttons on the Insta-Morph.

* * *

Bonnie smirked as she and Andy slowly drifted closer. _You think it's funny kissing my boyfriend, huh?_ she thought. 

But, when she opened her eyes, she found herself holding the phone in her room.

"What the…" she muttered, looking around. Keely's room… she looked in the mirror, and sure enough, Keely was standing there in the reflection.

Of course Bonnie was a little surprised to the switch: One minute she was talking to Phil on the phone, the next she was kissing Andy Atchison.

"Phil?" Keely slowly said into the phone.

"Yeah, Keely?" he asked.

"What… happened?"

"Well, as it turns out, Curtis was the one that got a hold of the Insta-Morph. That explains why Pim told us that she didn't switch you two, and why it happened so unexpectedly… and why we couldn't find the Insta-Morph… But everything is all fixed up now, so… that's good.

"Cool beans," Keely smiled.

"And now we have Festapalooza to look forward to…" Phil said.

"It's going to be awesome," Keely agreed.

"And I'll actually get to go with you…" Phil added.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to that."

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about Bonnie accidentally discovering that I'm from the future," Phil said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"You've got that going for you," Keely agreed.

"See ya later, Keely," Phil said, laughing.

"Yeah, see you." Keely went downstairs just as Bonnie came into the room.

"I'm me again!" they both exclaimed, giddily. Bonnie smiled, as Ashley came downstairs.

"Hey," Ashley said.

"Ashley! I'm me again!" Bonnie squealed.

"Oh really?" she asked, sitting down on the couch. "That's awesome."

"I can't believe I thought it was that bowl," Keely muttered.

"Oh, this old thing?" Ashley asked, picking it up off the table. "Yeah, none of these things ever work… I wish I had fifty bucks," she said, closing her eyes. She opened them in mock expectance, looked around, then hung her head. "Piece of crap," she joked, setting it on the table.

"Where are you going?" Keely asked, as Ashley walked to the closet and pulled out a jacket she hadn't worn in over a year.

"Out," Ashley replied, putting her cell phone into her pocket, when a strange expression crossed her face.

"What's wrong?"

Ashley reached further into the pocket, and pulled something out: a fifty dollar bill.

"No way…" Bonnie whispered. Ashley looked warily at the bowl, and Keely and Bonnie stared open-mouthed at each other.

* * *

**Don't you love sudden endings to stories? I do. That's why I ended the story suddenly.**

**Anyway, do take the time to review, as it may be the last time you get to review this story. And we don't want you to waste that opportunity…**


End file.
